We Meet Again
by sdgirl1989
Summary: Btvs universe.Funny fic. BA get together at the end. Please review
1. Chapter 1

We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whesdon.**

**Rate: PG-13**

**Summary: Funny also Angel and Buffy ending. Sorry not good with summaries.**

**Couples: first A/K and B/R but ends with A/B also there will be X/A, S/C, W/O**

Giles called Angels Investigation in L.A. to ask for help with a demon that seems to bother them and they need as much help with anyone then can help.

"Hello Angel Investigations…," Cordy said but was cut off by Giles

"Cordy hey we need your help," Giles said

"With what," Cordy said

"Something to do with a demon that we are still looking on but we need your help," Giles said playing with the cord of the phone.

"Fine…," Cordy said just when Angel walked in "Hold on"

"What's up," Angel said

"It's Giles he needs our help with a demon," Cordy said while holding the receiver with her hand.

"Okay let me have the phone to see what's going on," Angel says with his hand out to take the phone.

"Okay here," Cordy says handing Angel the phone.

"Hey Giles what's going on?" Angel asked

"We have a demon that we can't stop. We need a couple of people to help and you are one of them," Giles said

"Okay I'll be there as fast as I can," Angel says while Kate came in when he said "I'll be there as fast as I can" After Angel hung up Kate asked," Go where?"

"Business trip," Cordy said very happy

"You can say that," Angel said looking at Cordy while thinking I never thought she would be happy to go to Sunnydale.

"Can I come," Kate asked while Cordy was trying to signal to Angel to say no but she know Angel was going to say yes.

"Fine," Angel said while Cordy just looked disappointed but once Kate turned around Cordy put a fake smile on.

"So when do we leave?" Cordy asked looking at Angel

"Right away. Pack fast we will leave in an hour. Got it good," Angel said while going to pack.

"Okay," Cordy said while she went and started to pack too. While Kate just left. So you people know Kate knows about the b/a factor.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Sunnydale Buffy looked at Giles and said once she walked through the door was "So did we find anything yet?"

"Buffy we can't do this alone. So I called Angel. So he and his crew is coming to help," Giles said looking at Buffy

"We could have dealt with it without him," Buffy said

"We need the help Buffy," Giles said

"No we don't. We can do this on our own Giles," Buffy said

"Buffy there's no other option. We need the help. So I called him," Giles said

"Fine. Whatever." Buffy said giving up the argument with Giles

"Okay. Buffy I want you to go and get Spike for me and Riley since Angel should be here in like 5 hours," Giles said

"Fine. Fine." Buffy said," You want me to get Willow too?"

"Yeah," Giles said while looking through a book

"Fine. Be back in a few," Buffy said while leaving the room. Well house.

Buffy went to pick up Willow first. When she walked up to her room she walked in and said," Willow, Giles wants you and me, Spike which we get Anya and Xander and Riley to his place to research"

"Okay give me a sec.," Willow said looking at her book.

"What's with the purple gloves?" Buffy asked looking at Willow

"It's for a project and Buffy I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I just wanted to make sure. But now that I researched and made sure. Angel's soul is permanent," Willow said looking at Buffy's shocked face.

"Are you saying what I think your saying," Buffy asked

"Yeah," Willow said

"You're saying Angel doesn't have a clause anymore," Buffy said while getting over her shock

"Yeah," Willow said," Are you mad?"

"No, Now you can tell him when he comes," Buffy said looking at Willow

"Angel's coming," Willow said," Why?"

"Giles called him for help," Buffy said," Since he says we need the help"

"Oh Okay," Willow said

"We better go and get Riley," Buffy said

"Okay," Willow said while holding open the door for Buffy and than locked it.

They both didn't have to go far since he was right across the campus from Buffy and Willows dorm. Buffy just knocked but no one answered so she walked into catch Riley waxing his legs.

"Okay I think I'll come back later," Buffy said while trying to hold in her laugh. While Willow tried very hard to hold in her giggles but it didn't work so they burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny? Have you ever seen a guy wax his legs," Riley said looking at his girlfriend and Willow.

"No, but nothing compares to this," Buffy said while Willow kept on laughing

"Okay get off topic and onto another. Why are you here for?" Riley said a little annoying by them laughing

"We are here to get you to go to Giles and research. But since your doing this we'll be back to pick you up later if you want," Buffy said stifling her laugh

"Hold on. I'll be with you in a min.," Riley said while going to the bathroom before they laugh even harder and change into something else. After leaving the room to change Buffy and Willow cracked up really hard from what they seen. When Riley came back they both were calm. "Okay let's go"

"Okay. Oh and you just made my day," Buffy said while leaving to go and pick up Spike, Xander, and Anya.

When they got there Xander and Anya was upstairs putting each others tongue down each others thoughts.

"Hey guys," Willow said looking at Anya and Xander

"Hey," Xander said," Why are you here?"

"Giles wants us to go to his place and Angel's coming out with his crew to help since Giles thinks we are going to need him to help us," Willow said looking at Xander

"You didn't tell me Angel was coming," Riley said disappointed at Buffy for not telling him. So you know Riley knows about the B/A factor.

Buffy just ignored what Riley said and asked," Where's Spike?"

"Downstairs," Xander said pointing to the basement door

"Okay. I'll go and get him," Buffy said walking to the door.

"Okay and why do we need him," Xander asked while Willow explained.

Buffy went down the stairs to hear music playing. She stands at the bottom of the stairs with her mouth wide open and starring at Spike while he danced to shake you bon bon by Ricky Martin. Buffy made a little noise and Spike turned around and looked at Buffy.

"What are you doing here?" Spike said while trying to not look afraid of being caught.

"My day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Buffy said under her breathe

"What?" Spike said looking a little confused of what she just said.

"I mean first I find out Angel's coming than from Willow that Angel's soul is permanent. Than I find Riley waxing his legs and now you dancing to the song shake your bon bon," Buffy said trying to now hold in her laugh.

"Okay. And why are you laughing then oh wait did you just say Riley was waxing his legs," Spike said now cracking up laughing.

"Yeah and that's the best part of the day," Buffy said laughing off a storm "Oh you have to come with us to Giles"

"Okay let's go," Spike said still laughing.

They both went up the stairs laughing about everything that happened today that Buffy just said.

"What's so funny?" Xander asked

"Just how my day went," Buffy said

"So how did your day go buffster," Xander asked

"Let's just say it's interesting," Buffy said looking at Xander before laughing again.

"Dose it have something to do with me,' Riley asked as Spike and Buffy cracked up laughing while Willow caught on before laughing too.

"Oh! And Spike can't dance even if he bet his unlife on it," Buffy said laughing even harder

"Hey!" Spike said," At least I don't wax my legs like fish boy"

"He what!" Xander and Anya said together. While Willow, Buffy, and Spike cracked up even harder. After that they went to Giles before going there they went to go and get something to eat.

a/c please review


	3. Chapter 3

In the car ride up to Sunnydale.

"Shut the fuck up! Your giving me a headache," Cordy said yelling at Kate.

"Sorry, but why the hell are we going to this place anyways," Kate said while giving Cordy a dirty look while Angel was thanking Cordy for her outburst in his head.

"We are going there to help with a demon problem for a friend," Cordy said while getting really annoyed

"Oh! Okay whatever," Kate said cuddling into Angel while he is driving. While Angel was driving he tried to push her away since she is trying to cut off Angels arm since she has a tight grip on it.

After 2 hours of driving they finally got to Giles in time to meet with Buffy and the Scooby gang which is heading into Giles while still laughing. Cordy got out of the car so fast that Angel and Kate was still in the car when she met Buffy with the Scooby gang.

"Hi Cordy," Willow and Buffy said stifling their laughs

"Hey, what's so funny?" Cordy asked while Angel and Kate joined them.

"Nothing," Spike said and burst out laughing

"Okay if he's laughing. Something happened," Angel said looking at Buffy

"Okay, okay peaches we'll tell you when we tell Giles," Spike says while still laughing

"Fine," Angel says still staring at Buffy. And thinking she got even more beautiful over the year.

They were still laughing when they walked into the house where Giles was waiting. When they all were settled Corsy asked," So why are you laughing now?"

"Because fish boy was caught waxing his legs while peroxide boy was caught dancing to Ricky Martin," Xander said now tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh My God," Cordy said beginning to laugh

"Shut up!" Riley yelled getting really pissed off. "Just knock it off, okay"

"Oh! Someone's sensitive," Spike said in a baby voice.

"I need to do it for my military crew," Riley said very frustrated while Angel tried to hold in his laugh

Cordy fell off her chair while Giles tried to hold in his laughter too.

"Okay, let's get to work," Giles said while looking at everyone

"Wait! How did you know I was dancing to Ricky Martin?" Spike asked Xander. While Angel just slapped his head and thought he's a retard. So you know Kate doesn't know that Spike is Angel's child.

"Let's just say you love the singer so much that you listen to him all day," Xander said while everyone else cracked up even more.

"Besides its bad enough that Buffy had to catch you dancing to the song," Anya said while Angel looked at Buffy when he heard her name.

"And you know what you can't dance even if your unlife depended on it," Buffy said laughing even harder as she held her stomach from all the laughing she did. While Giles took a deep breath and said," Okay let's get back on the reason why we are here"

"Fine, fine," everyone with the Scooby gang said while everyone settled down. Riley pulled Buffy into a cuddle which caused Buffy to try to push him away. While over on the other side Angel had problems with Kate since she cuddled even closer to him.

"So what do we do?" Willow said while giving her friend a sad look

"We go and fight," Giles said while everyone looked confused

"What no info. That tells us how to kill it," Xander said while everyone else nod their heads

"There's nothing on this demon that I know about since I can't find anything since I don't know what it looks like and what it does," Giles said and everyone just nod their head in agreement

"Well that would explain it," Cordy said and said," How did you find out about it?"

"We found about him by Willy," Giles said and than said," Are you going or do I have to kick you out to go amd fight it," Giles said while everyone got up and begin to walk out the door.

A/C Please review more on the way


	4. Chapter 4

They walked up to their old high school.

"What happened here? Did someone just decide to blow up the building," Kate said everyone looked at each other when she said that

"Something like that," Cordy said looking back at the school

They began to walk into the school.

"So what do we do?" Kate asked

"Don't know. Maybe get lost," Xander said begin to get annoyed with everyone else.

"Let's split up. We'll get more grounds that way," Buffy said

"Okay, I'll go with Angel," Kate said grabbing Angel's arm

"I'll get Buffy," Riley said putting his arms around her. While Buffy tried to pull away

"Get off of me or I'll hurt you," Buffy said to Riley since she didn't want him to touch her since he has been doing it all day. After Riley heard what Buffy said he didn't listen. Buffy began to get annoyed and flipped Riley and everyone went OOOHHHH! Or OUCH!

"I told you to get off of me. I don't want to be touched. Got. It. Get. It. Good.," Buffy said while Xander stifled a laugh and Willow just let out a laugh.

"Sorry," Willow said trying to keep her laugh in but failed since Riley glared at her.

"I know today was the day she was going to be pissed," Xander said looking at Riley on the floor," Oh and she also said to get off of her so that's what you get fish boy."

"Shut up!" Riley said pissed off of what his girlfriend just did. While Angel is still shocked that Buffy just did that and happy in a way that she did it.

"I'm going with someone else not Riley," Buffy said while Spike just said," I'll go with you"

"Fine with me," Buffy said," Just don't touch me." "I'm not in the mood," She mumbled

"Okay. Let's go," Spike said while Angel glared at him for ahead warning if he did anything to her.

So they separated. Buffy and Spike, Angel and Kate, Willow and Xander, and Riley and Cordy.

A/C please review. more on the way


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy and Spike were walking for a while with out talking for about 10 minutes before they even talked.

"So… are you okay?" Spike asked because of the scene that happened before.

"No," Buffy said

"Is it because of Angel dating that blonde chick," Spike said looking at Buffy sideways

"Yes and no. I mean yes that I'm annoyed by him dating since he dumped me to have a normal life and look were it led me. And she's human and he doesn't say it to her. Besides I will never be normal and you know it. Than no is that I'm only dating Riley to make my friends happy that I moved on. So you know but are true since I can see it in your face when you just try to talk to him. That he gets annoying as hell," Buffy said while just babbling

"Yeah true about that whole bloody thing that you just said," Spike said

Back with Riley and Cordy

"I can't believe she picked Spike over me," Riley complained

"Well she did tell you to stop touching her," Cordy said

"But…" Riley said but was cut off by Cordy

"Shut the Fuck up since you won't stop complaining. No wonder she told you to stop touching her," Cordy said just than she just got a good idea to get Buffy and Angel back together.

Back with Willow and Xander

"That was so funny did you see Riley's face when he found out that Buffy was going with Spike," Xander said still laughing

"Riley and Buffy aren't going that far anymore," Willow said thinking why is that

"How do you know that?" Xander asked

"She looks like she's getting more and more annoyed by him each day that passes," Willow said

"That's not good I'm guessing," Xander said looking at while trying to hold in his smile.

Back with Angel and Kate

"Wow! Can you believe she flipped him," Kate said laughing," I wonder why was that"

"She told him to not touch her that's why," Angel said beginning to get annoyed by her and thinking I should have gone with same one else.

"Oh! Really," Kate said while looking at him

"Yeah," Angel said wanting to tell her to shut up and thinking where's Cordy when he needs her to tell Kate to leave him alone.

Back with Buffy and Spike something popped out that shocked Buffy.

"Well, well, well look who it is it's my favorite student that I like to torcher," He said looking at Buffy

"Snyder," Buffy said still in shock

"You guessed right," Snyder said while Spike looked confused

"Your principle is a demon," Spike said looking at Buffy

"Wow! Really! I would have never guessed," Buffy said sarcastically

"Oh! Bloody hell," Spike said and just attacked the troll

Out of nowhere 5 of his minions popped out to help him. Buffy started to attack the minions while Spike fought Snyder.

Back with Angel and Kate

Kate slipped on some slime and Angel didn't even know until he turned a corner and found out he turned back to find her with a disgusted look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked

"No I'm not. I'm in this yellow looking slime," Kate said looking at him with a glare.

Just than they both heard a commotion. And some one flew through the wall just near by.

"This is just great! Only the hell mouth would bring back Snyder," Buffy said getting up quickly to a fighting stance. And started to fight the 3 minions that were left.

Angel than ran over and forgot about Kate and helped Buffy kill the rest of the minions while Spike still fought Snyder.

Back with Cordy and Riley

Riley wouldn't stop talking about Buffy just going with Spike.

"If you don't stop talking I'm going to strangle you," Cordy said getting really, really annoyed now.

"No it's just so mean that she did that to me," Riley said looking really pissed

"Get over it or I'll make you get over it by strangling you," Cordy said and Riley shut up right away by Cordy's look on her face.

A/C Please review. more on the way


	6. Chapter 6

Back with the fight with Snyder while Riley, Cordy, Willow, and Xander gave up and waited for everyone else outside.

"Okay that was fun,' Kate said walk up behind everyone after the fight (everyone as in Buffy, Spike, and Angel)

"Yeah that was fun only if you helped," Buffy said with a pissed off look at Kate.

"Sorry. I was trying to get the gooe out of my hair," Kate said while Buffy just rolled her eyes.

Buffy just walked away with Spike on her heels.

"What? What did I say?" Kate asked Angel

"Mainly what you said is that you care more about your hair than if anyone gets hurt," Angel said walking away from her "Oh! We're through"

"What? Why?" Kate said looking like she was about to cry.

"Because I don't love you and you're annoying as hell to me," Angel said

At the same time Angel was breaking up with Kate. Buffy was breaking up with Riley.

"Riley can I talk to you?" Buffy said moving to a more private area while Riley's thinking she's going to apologize for flipping him.

"Okay," Riley said walking over to her.

"I want to break up," Buffy said

"Why?" Riley said looking at her "It's because of Angel isn't it"

"No! It's just that I can't stand you anymore and you're annoying," Buffy said

Just than Angel just walked out with an upset Kate. While Riley's thinking I'll make you mine again don't worry.

"So let's all get some sleep and than celebrate when we wake up or we can just stay in," Xander said

"Sounds good to me," Willow said beginning to walk home while everyone follow suit.

"Okay. So we're you guys staying?" Buffy asked looking at Cordy

"I don't know," Cordy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you can stay with us," Willow said looking at Cordy

"Okay. What about you Angel?" Cordy asked

"I guess I'll stay at the mansion," Angel said taking a turn to go towards the mansion.

"Where you going?" Xander asked looking at Angel

"To the mansion see you guys later," Angel says continuing walking away

"What about her?" Xander asked pointing to Kate

"I want to go home," Kate said "Angel take me home"

Angel stopped and turned and said," Hitch a ride. We are not dating anymore remember. Now goodbye."

Angel left Kate with her mouth wide open. While he walked away.

"Okay. What did I miss," Riley said looking at everyone.

"You miss Angel breaking up with Kate," Cordy said

"Why?" Riley asked while thinking I'm going to lose Buffy not if I can stand it.

"Cause he thought I was annoying and he doesn't love me," Kate said walking away so that she can catch a bus ride home. Cordy's thinking here's my chance to get Buffy and Angel back. Just all I need to do is break up Buffy and Riley.

At Buffy and Willow's Dorm

"So what did you a Riley talk about?" Cordy asked

"I broke up with him," Buffy said

"So that means you and Angel can be together," Willow said excitedly

"You're not mad," Buffy asked so you know they are relaxing in their comfy clothes as in pj's.

"I would but he was annoying," Willow said," Besides you get to tell Angel now that his curse is permanent"

"Angel's soul is permanent now," Cordy asked shocked

"Yeah," Buffy and Willow said together.

"I got an idea," Cordy said looking at Buffy

"Oh no! No way am I not doing any of your plans," Buffy said looking at Cordy and than at Willow for help.

"Please just go to him to tell him the good news that's it and see were it leads to," Cordy said

"No," Buffy said

"Yes, go Buffy only way you and Angel can get back together," Willow said with her stern face on

"Fine," Buffy said "But I'm going like this. I'm not in the mood to change"

"Whatever, just go to him," Cordy said rolling her eyes

"Fine, bye for now," Buffy said after she left wither pj's on.

At the mansion

I'm never going to get her back. She's all I think about. If I see Riley touch or anywhere near her I'm going to kill him.

After that thought Angel hopped in the shower. After he got out 30 minutes later Buffy was waiting for him.

"Hey," Angel said looking at her

"Hey," Buffy said getting nervous now

"What are you doing here? Especially in your pj's," Angel asked looking at her up

and down thinking I want to shove my…

"Here to tell you news since we forgot to tell you cause of everything that happened," Buffy said "And for the clothes deal I wanted to stay in my comfy clothes"

"Oh! And what's the news," Angel said sitting down before Buffy sees his hard on.

"Well Willow wanted to make sure first that she didn't make it up so she had to get…," Buffy started to babble but got cut off by Angel.

"You're babbling," Angel said and thought about Riley "Why aren't you with Riley?"

"We broke up since he is annoying as hell to me," Buffy said "Also the only reason why I was going out with him because of you and my friends"

"Why cause of me?" Angel asked

"Because you told me to have a normal life and I know for sure that my name will never be normal," Buffy said looking at her hands

"And for your friends?" Angel asked

"Just to make them feel like I moved on but this is not why I'm here," Buffy said

"Oh yeah! Sorry. Tell me the news," Angel said while thinking I want to hold her so bad just to touch her

"Your soul's permanent," Buffy said looking at Angel

"What!" Angel said looking at Buffy and thinking we can be together now.

"Your soul's permanent," Buffy repeated

"Oh!" Angel said still in shock

"I think I should go back now," Buffy said getting up to leave

"Why didn't you call to tell me?" Angel asked

"Cause I was kicked out of the dorm from Willow and Cordy," Buffy said "Oh! And I don't think they are going to let me back in"

"Oh, Okay do you want to stay here," Angel asked "I can sleep on the couch while you sleep on the bed"

"Nay," Buffy said shaking her head no "I'll just go home"

"Oh okay," Angel said a little disappointed "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay bye and don't forget what I said," Buffy said walking to her house.

A/C Please review more on the way and last chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Next day at the bronze

"So let's party," Xander said grabbing Anya. While Spike was giving Cordy a look over.

"So what did you guys do yesterday?" Willow asked while her eyebrows went up and down.

"Nothing just talked," Buffy said while Angel nodded

"Oh okay," Willow said just hoping something happens between them" where's Cordy and Spike?"

"Over there," Oz pointed over at the dark area where Spike and Cordy are tonguing each other.

"Okay ew!" Buffy said looking at them and than yelled," Get a room"

Buffy and Willow started to crack up laughing

"Wow!" Xander said and than asked," Hey Buff you want to dance?"

"I'm pooped," Anya said sitting down

"Sure," Buffy said and got up to dance with Xander. So you know she's dancing really like how she danced in Bad girl I think it was. While they were dancing Angel began to get pissed because of the way she was dancing. Oh and Anya finally got up and got her man back and told Buffy not to touch her man anymore. Cordy and Spike left to do something wink wink Buffy walked back to the table.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," Angel asked Buffy

"Sure, what about?" Buffy asked

"Just come with me," Angel said grabbing her hand and pulled her outside.

"What?"Buffy asked looking at him.

"Do you still love me?" Angel asked out of no where

"Yes. Why?" Buffy asked and looked at Angel who looked very nervous.

"I want to come back into your life," Angel said looking everywhere but her

"Okay," Buffy said looking at him and felt happy that Angel wants to be with her again.

"Is it an okay as in confused way or an okay way as in I can come back in your life," Angel asked

"Yes you can come back in but…," Buffy said trailing off

"But what?" Angel asked a little worried

"But you can't leave anymore," Buffy said looking at him.

"That's a tough one," Angel says starting to smile and than chased Buffy. While Buffy giggled while running. Angel finally caught up to her and gave her a kiss which turned heated. After they broke apart Buffy asked," What about your job?"

"Well I can move it here," Angel said looking at her and than picked her up and carried her to her room. But they only talked for now.wink

Kate went home and Angel never heard from her again while Riley is planning on trying to get Buffy back. Cordy and Spike got together. I know gross but I had to think of something.

The End (for now)

A/C Please review. if you want a sequel write to me to tell me


End file.
